Previously it was known for forging two separate parts to use two separate forging dies in two separate forging presses, or in a common forging press. A separate die for each part was employed with each die having a forging cavity receiving a billet in order to manufacture the two separate parts. It was also known to have a common die in a single forging press for forging two separate parts simultaneously in the common die, but with the respective cavities for the respective parts being side-by-side.